Love for Dummies
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Sprx want to conquer Nova’s Heart, but he doesn’t know anything about romanticism. After sometime thinking the situation, he ran into a little book that will make him change his way of seeing girls and love duties. Sprx&Nova of course. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Yellow Madness

**Note: Another Story with them like humans**

**Love for Dummies**

"Come back here you idiot!" said Nova with her body covered of bubbles of shampoo and a towel around her body.

She was chasing Sprx over the corridor.

"Why you're so mad?! I was only spying you" said Sprx continue running.

"That's why I'm mad!" Nova shouts.

Sprx enter to the command room where the whole team was. Nova enter to the room, and looks the team for a few second, her face turn red and run out the room.

Sprx walk to the sofa and sit next to the Gibson with a victorious air.

"Why you have to be so mean with her?" Gibson asks with nose bleed.

"Oh chill… I don't look her body, that wasn't part of the mission"

"And the mission was?" Chiro asks pausing the game.

Sprx take from his pocket a pair of yellow panties.

"Oooohhh" Chiro and Otto yelled.

"Great, now what?" Gibson asks annoyed.

"You don't understand anything Gibson, you're a little boy"

Gibson looks Sprx who was smelling the underwear.

"Look who is the little boy, stealing from girls…"

"Something wrong with that?"

"It so disrespectful… you should try to at least show a little nobleness"

Chiro and Otto were already back in the videogame; Antauri left the room just looking the piece of cloth. Sprx finally understand that it wasn't that cool.

A load scream was heard over the Cyber Robot; even people out of it turn around to search from where the scream comes from.

"Well, that's my signal to leave the building… call me when Nova stop screaming" Sprx said standing up, and then he left the room.

In that moment Nova appear on the entrance, she was wearing a Pink T-shirt with a monkey in it, and pair jeans, she was using her shower shoes and her hair still wet. Her face was expressing completely angriness.

"Where is he?!" she ask walking toward Gibson who was reading a book.

"He just left…"

"I'm going to kill him!" Nova yelled as walking out the room "This is the last time he do this to me…"

Out of the Cyber Robot Sprx was walking in the corner of the park; he was looking his "treasure".

"I mean, all people do this… there's nothing bad in this" Sprx said trying to convince himself that his action was normal "He have lots of this, I don't think she will miss it" Sprx said raising it in his hand. A pair of old ladies was in front of him. Sprx froze with a stupid smile in his face.

The old ladies glare at him, and round him like if he where a robber, they don't giving the back. Sprx sigh and hide it inside his jacket. He walk next to a flower shop, he stop there and look the showcase, the idea of apologize at her cross his head for a second, but then he continue walking.

A Jewelry was just next to it, he put his hands in the store window and look the beautiful zirconia in a silver ring. He looks at the price paper: $199. He took all his money out his pocket and start to count, after a few seconds (thanks to the lack of mathematic abilities), with the bills, coins, buttons and fluff of pocket, he count about $12. Sprx sigh and continue walking.

After a few streets, he stop magazine store, he start to search for something interesting, he had all day to hide from Nova. After several minutes putting his nose between "Pilot's of the Month" and "Hammer Ship" he accidentally found himself in the prohibited section. A gallery of 18+ magazines was all around him. He looks along the corridor, just a few males trying not to be caught. He tried to run on the other side, once he go out the corridor nervously, he turn around to see two girls looking at him laughing. He blushes and walks to the entrance, but before getting out the store a yellow book make him took his attention.

He read at the front page "Love for Dummies! Problems with love? 10 easy chapters to become your Leonardo Dicaprio you have inside!"

"Ooookay… I think I will take this one" Sprx though. He took a lot of other magazines and put them in front of the counter. The girl attending start to pass the magazines by the machine.

"Ok, you're buying "Gay Times", "Emmanuelle and the Monkey Island", "Shuggazoom Ass" and "Love for Dummies", that's all?" that the girl with a grin.

Sprx crushing his forehead in the counter "You had to say the names that loud?"

"Yes sir" trying not to laugh.

Sprx throw the $12 to the girl and leave the place with the magazines in a plastic bag. He throws the other magazines to the nearest trash and start walking through the streets with his new book.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm not dead**  
**

**Chapter 1**

Sprx open the door of the cyber robot while continue reading his book, he couldn't stop reading it (maybe was the first time he don't read that much about other subjects that wasn't ships and big new weapons.

"Ok, first chapter babbling ok, ok, here it is, … girls like in a boy to be strong and gentlemen at a time, a guy that can protect them and be soft… I can do that… if you already got you already got an special person, first of all find out if you exist for her". Sprx took a deep breath and open the door of the elevator, he step in, there was a killing silence, he knew that he could die at any moment.

Sprx arrived without problems to his room, ad he open the door the girl throw a hit against Sprx face, and he evade it just in time. Nova jumped over Sprx, and start fighting in the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Sprx yelled, his hands were interlaced with hers.

"Gimme back my underwear!" Nova claim.

"Why you're so mad? It's not like I can do something with them"

"What!? I think I'm stupid or what? You can show it to other stupid males yelling with you're retard face "Look! I fuck Nova!", maybe just showing it around to make me feel embarrassed, or to help you masturbate? I don't think so!"

"I'll never do that"

"Yes you will" Nova said, but she push her breast to far this time, the twins (A/N: lol) were playing with Sprx chest, this make Sprx release a little pleasure scream.

"I… I swear! I like you too much to do that!" Sprx said without thinking.

"What?" Nova asked surprised, she released Sprx hand and changed her position from over Sprx to sit; both still in ground.

"Opps!" Sprx though. "No! Nothing…" Sprx said blushing madly. Sprx give a quick look to Nova, she was between his legs in a very sexy position, she was barefoot and the handle of her top had slipped from her shoulder, and to finish giving the porn movie pose she had her hand in Sprx thigh, without a bad intention.

Sprx in a fast move tried to hide his erection.

"Ok… you win there you go" Sprx said taking out the panties and handing them to Nova. Sprx tried to concentrate in other thing. Nova took the panties and Sprx stand up.

"Well… thanks" Nova said looking the panties.

The words "gentleman" appear in Sprx head, he show his hand Nova, she look at him, for about a second Nova was in a suspicious look, she accepted the help taking Sprx hand.

For a second, Nova saw Sprx like a man and not the immature guy that she has to live every day, the perverted guy she though he was…

The next second, Sprx lowered to the worst living thing. Sprx had graded Nova ass, his luxury was too much for a single person to handle it.

"You're such a pervert!" Nova yelled giving a few steps backwards and preparing to attack once more.

"Ah… Ah… Ahhhh!!!" Sprx took the book from the ground and start running from Nova. "Next chapter!"


	3. Crossing the Edge

Blah!

**Crossing the Edge **

Sprx was in a big depression, his world has cracked into pieces that he couldn't put together again without cutting himself, he was lying at his bed looking at the roof, with the little yellow book next to him.

"What I'm going to do?" Sprx said to himself while rubbing his eyes with both hands.

_**- **__**Flashback -**_

_Sprx sat in the sofa where Chiro was playing videogames, Nova was clicking the control remote of the TV. Half of the giant screen shows the videogame of Chiro, while the other half was the changing channel TV screen._

_Sprx was looking Chiro videogame, but with his other eye was looking Nova._

"_Goddammit... She is so cute…" Sprx thought._

_Nova turns around just to see that Sprx was there, she sigh and continue clicking. She stops clicking on the control and start watching a random show. Sprx was getting sweaty and something tell him to apologize, it was harder that he thought, he couldn't stand up, his mind tell him to do it, but his common sense tell him to keep butt in the dam sofa. His legs start shaking, Chiro look at him._

"_You OK?" Chiro asked_

_Nova turn around by Chiro comment._

"_Who? Me? I'm good! Good!" Sprx said taking his legs with his hands._

_Nova said something in a low voice so anyone could hear it, then she turn around and continue watching the show._

_Sprx took a deep breath and stand up, his moves were like a robot. He start walking towards Nova, he didn't care about anything else, in his wait he pull Chiro's control cord making it fall from Chiro's hands._

"_Hey!" Chiro said angry.  
_

"_Sorry…" Sprx said without stop walking.  
_

_Chiro took the control again and look at Sprx with a "WTF?" face._

_Sprx was close to Nova, she start clicking the buttons again, changing the channel quickly. _

"_If… -change channel- you… -change channel- get… -change channel- any… -change channel- closer…-change channel- I'll… -change channel- KILL YOU! _

_Sprx sat next to Nova, just in that moment a big explosion appear on TV with the word "DOOM" in it._

"_I… I…" Sprx started to said._

_Nova looked__ at him like If he were a murder._

"_I'm so…"_

"_Look Sprx I don't care what are you're excuses, I hate guys like you…"_

"_But!"_

"_Sorry Sprx, I know people can change, I only hope you can do it someday"_

"…" _Sprx face was repentance itself._

"_By then, I won't talk to you anymore" Nova said standing up._

_Sprx lowered his face. She head to the exit of the room, he put her hand in the frame, and she look at him with a sad look and then left the room._

_Chiro was surprised about the conversation._

"_Is there, anything I can do?"_

"_No…" Sprx said and head to his room… right, after making a hole in the nearest wall with his fist._

_**- End of Flashback -**_

Sprx was playing with a little sponge ball, dropping it at the wall and catching it again, just to drop it again.

"Dam hormones…" Sprx said trying to blame another thing even if it was himself unconditionally.

"Sprx stop that! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Gibson yelled from other room.

Sprx started to hit the harder the wall.

"Sprx!" Gibson yelled again.

Sprx laugh become into horror when the head of Antauri appear at his door, he was using his ghost mode.

"Stop it…" Antauri said glaring at him.

"Ah!… hehe, you look horrible you should get some sleep…" Sprx said trying to persuade him.

"I can't with all the noise" Antauri said leaving him alone again.

Sprx sighed, he dropped the ball and tried to get some sleep, after some minutes Sprx opened his eyes, the yellow book with that little black framewas infront of him, he took it and open it in a random page, then start going back to the first chapters, he start reading were he left.

"Umm… interesting… I can do this, I can do this!" Sprx said in excitement, he stand up and run to his closet… after falling and hitting the ground with the sponge ball.


End file.
